


哪一位上帝会原谅我们呢

by kutnahorabones



Series: 哪一位上帝会原谅我们呢 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19th Century, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 这是一个十九世纪au。都是麻瓜。伦敦。





	哪一位上帝会原谅我们呢

**Author's Note:**

> 哈利是一个私家侦探。拽有一点自己的事做。

夜。雨中的希思街。煤气灯有气无力地亮着。马车哒哒踏过泥水，飞溅在女士的裙摆上。面色冷漠的人们匆匆走过，没人注意一个男人收伞闪进了一扇小小的门。男人反手关上门，把伞收好.取下帽子挂在帽钩上，金色的头发在昏黄的灯光下折射出柔和的光。  
屋里等得太久的黑发男人帮他把风雨外套脱下来挂好，立刻左手搂着他的腰,右手托着他的后脑勺，放肆地吻起来。

金发男人的腰开始软了,黑发男子把他按在墙壁上,伸手从腰间下探。  
“哈利，别跟下水道的老鼠一样,饿得两眼绿光。”金发男人懒洋洋地倚在墙上,任由哈利解开他的皮带。  
“我是下水道的老鼠,那你呢?白鼬德拉科,你今天在宠物店玩得开心么?”哈利挑衅地看他，他今天来太晚了，可手里却没停下。 就在他要动手扯下德拉科的内裤时,德拉科突然收拾懒洋洋的声气，反手把他压在翘边翻角的深色花纹壁纸上。  
德拉科干净利落地把哈利背带裤的带子扯开,松垮的裤腰毫无承托之力,他倒也没立刻把哈利的boxing内裤褪掉,而是先把手伸进去，用纤长的手指像弹钢琴一样随心所欲地逗戏。  
“求你。“哈利哀求。触碰只是让他更焦灼。  
“求我什么?”  
“干我。”哈利自己把内裤脱下来。  
“有人刚才不是很强势吗?"德拉科把他按在墙上，让他背对着自己。

哈利没说话，从地上自己裤子口袋里掏出润滑剂，一只手扶着墙，-只主动手伸向不由自主挺起的后穴。“算啦，这种事还是我来吧。”德拉科从他手里接过小瓶子。  
轻车熟路，手指很快就收工了。  
“下水道的老鼠真的很饿了。”德拉科将腰挺入,哈利的咬牙嘶声便细细传了来。有了前列腺液的润滑加持,抽插变得很顺利。本来这样就很好了，但德拉科今天需要更深入。他今天很累，他想到达这个男人更深入的地方。

站着总归还是被臀峰挡着了一点，德拉科托着哈利的小腹跪了下来。哈利手支撑着墙壁，膝盖几乎不能到地板，后穴完整地暴露出来，撞击就变得直白而深入。温暖而狭小的房间全是淫靡的液体与固体摩擦的声音。“痛。”  
“忍着。"德拉科虽然这么说,动作还是缓了哈利找到了重心，腾出一只手给自己解决。“别...”他几乎说不出有意义的单词。  
德拉科刻意总从他的敏感点擦过。他不想这一次就喂饱，他还有很多话想跟哈利说。  
他们几乎同时射了。德拉科站起来把裤子穿好。哈利索性不穿背带裤了，只穿了一件宽大的衬衫和内裤，去找了地擦来清理壁纸和地板。

“你的房东太太有没有思考过为什么这一块壁纸和地板总是特别干净?"德拉科歪在破旧的沙发上,斜乜着哈利。

“我是模范房客，从不还价、月初交租、从不带莫名其妙的女人回来。她讨好我还来不及呢。”哈利清理完了，洗净手走过来。德拉科环顾四周，面向闭路围成半圆的椅子和房间里的烟味儿让他警惕起来，“有人来过?”“嗯,读书会。”

“读书~会~”德拉科噗的笑出了声,这条街上居然出现了读书会，他扬起声调重复这个词，“读什么?”  
“读我的书。”  
“你的书?”德拉科感觉今天所有人都疯了。他以为只有像那种读丁尼生的诗歌、莎士比亚的戏剧或是兰姆的散文随笔才叫读书会，原来读书会还可以读.……同性恋情色小说?  
“是啊，有我的读者，有喜剧演员,还有大学教授来了呢。"哈利很自豪。  
“怎么读?读细节吗?那种...场面和对话对吗?”德拉科很感兴趣，“你读了没?读的哪段？”  
哈利不理会他的恶趣味，“没有啦，很严肃的化们有江告地品。他们很认真地朗读自己喜欢的段落，把它当成真正的文学。”  
“他们敢对外声称自己是你的读者么?"德拉科一语点破问题所在，“你这种活动要是有人举报了，所有人都会很危险的。”

这种小说是非法的。没人敢公开说自己聚众读这种书。当然他自己很欣赏哈利的创作, -——尽管他总疑心哈利把他拆碎了摘取片段写进了书里，而且分配到的角色似乎都不是什么好人。

“自然不敢。但我自己都不会说我是作者啊。"哈利做了茶来，“他们读，我就很高兴。  
“这次的这本赚了不少钱吧。”  
“还不错。我的笔名‘疤头救世主’现在也是这个领域一个招牌，有几个地下书坊的老板来挖我呢。”  
“你都这么受欢迎了？”  
“这种书的大头都是地下书坊赚的，畅销作者就是生金蛋的鹅啊。”  
“这么赚钱……能自己做吗？”  
“很难。你想，为什么这种书都是印了一段时间才查抄?而且只查抄书不动书坊?因为他们政府里跟管这事的人是串通好的，这种默契要很深的关系才能达到。我自己单枪匹马，一是没有这层关系，二是损害了大书坊的利益，下水道的老鼠一旦敢走到大街上,没看见天空就会被人踩死。”哈利几句话就把这里头的症结拆得清清楚。

德拉科不是不服气的。哈利过去是苏格兰场最有前途的警察，屡破奇案。看复杂问题总能一眼看到本质。

“当初乌姆里奇把你逼走的时候，肯定没想到过成就了一个地下作家。"德拉科笑道。乌姆里奇是哈利过去在苏格兰场的上司，想潜规则他遭拒，于是不仅把功劳都揽在自己身上,更是栽赃陷害哈利。还好哈利手上早就留了乌姆里奇同性行为的证据,否则恐怕不能仅仅辞职就全身而退。哈利如今明里开个私家侦探社,帮各种地头蛇干点半黑半白的勾当，早已不复当年的神勇，但脑子还是在的。

所以他能写十几本描写露骨的同性恋小说，驰名地下出版物界，却很少有人知道“疤头救世主”的真实身份。

“你今天怎么这么晚才来?”，你今大怎么这么晚来?”刚才的事终于说完，哈利还是对这件事耿耿于怀。

德拉科把头别过去，“别问我，这种事不适合你。”

哈利不喜欢他这样，但却无可奈何。他自己什么事都告诉德拉科,德拉科却总有事瞒着他,比如最简单的，德拉科从来没提到过自己的父母。

“不是什么太大的事。无非就是一个老女人和她儿子一起跟我纠缠不清。”德拉科看他不高兴，解释了一句，可哈利一听就知道他没说真话。

“好吧，只要不影响我们离开这儿就行。”哈利有点泄气，虽然他知道，这些事，的确，德拉科不告诉他为了他好。  
“不会，已经解决了，攒够钱就走,”德拉科语气并不像是在敷衍他,“我们一定会离开这儿的，北美、澳大利亚、印度、北非,你想哪儿我们就去哪儿。”

“嗯，”哈利靠在他肩膀上,“那时候我就再也不用帮人做这些乱七八糟的事情,你也不用再去跟那些讨厌的人周旋。”

“也没那么糟，我从来都很谨慎，从不把自己的安全贴进去。你呢，你也没有真的参与那些人。我们不过就是利用自己仅剩的一点生存之道而已。伦敦是致力于贩售的城市,我们还有什么可出售的?”  
“可我已经觉得我快被这里的烂泥坑吞没了。”哈利抬头看着他。

“我们能怎么办?去死吗?街上现在还站着的姑娘她们自己愿意这样吗?”他声线突然抬高。

“嗯，"哈利亲吻他的脖子安抚他，“我还有你。他们什么都没有，可我还有你。”

“我们都有权力活下去。你想办法帮的那些人，他们也有。”

哈利觉得今天不适合探讨这些问题，他还是想多聊聊美好未来， “德拉科，等攒够了钱，我们究竟去哪儿呢?你想过吗?”

”你说了算吧。哪里我都可以。说实在的，我不知道我们这几年会去哪儿，但我知道……最后，等一切全部终结的最后，死了以后，我们会下地狱吧。"德拉科突然后仰靠在沙发上，看着天花板，嘴角尽是嘲笑。

”如果跟你一起手拉手下地狱,那地狱也没什么了不起。”哈利语气很坚定。

“地狱里有永恒烈火焚烧，不怕吗?”德拉科歪头，微笑里有悲哀。

“如果有这个在我身体里焚烧,我就不怕。”哈利悲哀地嬉笑着探向德拉科两腿中间，双腿分开，跨坐在他大腿上,搂着他的脖子。

哈利把他衬衫纽扣解开,舔到胸口的粉红两点，又继续向下亲吻吮吸,少顷,德拉科那里已经又是坚硬而滚烫地翘起,他伸手想伸进去握住，德拉科站起来,“去床上。”  
卧室狭窄而简单。哈利一直想着离开这里,因此并没有置办多少东西。他刻意让自己保持一种时刻都能离开的状态。整洁的床很破旧了,不过倒是足够大。

他把德拉科的裤子解开,扔到床下，低头含住弄了一会儿,然后乖巧地躺下,分开双腿，他喜欢这个姿势,这个姿势他可以和德拉科互相看着，他喜欢看到那张苍白俊俏的脸，他知道这张脸配上那些计谋可以出去扰乱乾坤，可是那个随着喘息而起伏胸膛里的心只属于他一个人。他喜欢看到德拉科的脸因为他而失控到狰狞。他偷看过德拉科如何跟别的男人女人调情,那时候德拉科的眼睛永远是冷酷的因此总能及时抽身，可只有和在一起，那双灰色眼睛才会彻底失焦。

他们不需要多少前戏。对着两个年轻人来说，时间总是太宝贵了。

德拉科亲吻他的腹股沟,用手指扩张他还没来得及重归紧缩的口。

哈利期待地看着他，“主宰我。”  
“只有神才能主宰别人。”

“那对我来说，就是你,他们说神不喜欢我们做这样的事,可他为什么不喜欢?”

“谁知道呢，也许只是他们说的那个上帝不喜欢。”

“那我不喜欢那个上帝。”  
“你这是渎神。”  
“哪一位上帝能怜悯和宽恕我们呢?”  
“会有吗?我不想花力气去找他。”德拉科跪坐着,把他的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，猛地进入。哈利又发出德拉科特别喜欢的那种像蛇一样"嘶”地一声。

他们对彼此在床上的律动节奏都很熟悉。一阵一阵的紧缩感从哈利的大腿根部传向他的全身,他揪着床单，开始胡言乱语，“带我走吧，带我去吧... .”

“我会带你去的。"德拉科加大抽送的力度,他们一起喘息,在旧床的吱嘎声里,到达了一个暂时可以把所有事情忘记的地方。

德拉科做的时候喜欢看着哈利的脸,他喜欢看着他碧绿的眼睛,无论任何时候，哪怕是失焦的时候,哪怕是被他干得满是泪水的时候，也闪着透亮的光，让他觉得自己还活在这个世界上。

可尽管如此，他不会总是保持这一个姿势,他总有些神情不想让哈利看见。

他把哈利翻了个身,趴在他背上,拂过他的脊柱，最终哈利的声音消失在双重高潮里。他终于要射了,他又让哈利看着他，他抽出来,射在哈利的小腹上,哈利把两个人的精液混在-起涂抹，空气里就有了一股咸腥的气味。

“你这个奇怪的癖好从哪里来的?”德拉科问他。

“我自己发明的，不行吗?”哈利每次在床上做完爱之后总会对德拉科有那么一会儿莫名的生气，可他自己也说不清这个气来自于什么。

不过他很快就恢复过来了。

“为什么你不一次做一票大的?这样就不用一直攒钱了。你不是说，那些人的钱都是不义之财，不值得同情吗?”哈利侧躺着问他。

“他们当然不值得同情。但他们如果跳河死了或者进了债务人监狱，他们的孩子就会流落街头，成为小偷、骗子、扒手、暗娼，被街头警察被路人欺凌。他们的孩子又没做错什么。”

“你什么时候这么有同情心了……哈利突然想到了德拉科穿上那些上等人衣服的样子，想到了他流利的法语，让上流人士也倾倒的倨傲神情和优雅举止,“你以前……是不是……”

“不、许、问、我、以、前、的、事。”德拉科突然变了脸,恶狠狠地一个字一个字地从嘴里进出来。

“好,我不问了。”哈利被他吓到了,他一直知道德拉科十一岁之前的事情是绝对不能提到的暗黑领域,但他总忍不住想问。过了一会儿他又忍不住问，“他们说看到你去债务人监狱。”

”说了不许问我以前的事。"德拉科语气缓和了一些。

“不是以前的事,是最近的事, "哈利强辩，“债务人监狱。最近的事。”

“以后告诉你。会告诉你的。”德拉科与其说在回答他，倒不如说是在喃喃自语。

“我去倒杯酒。”德拉科光着身子走了出去。哈利知道他今天有点儿不正常。他们已经认识十几年了,他太了解他。

跟附近这些街区这个泥坑里挣扎的大部分孩子一样，他们在街上认识。那年他们都十一岁,他记得德拉科从一个台阶上跳下来,先向他伸出手,”做我的朋友，我能让你在这儿活得更容易。

他拒绝了。他听别人说，这个名字可笑的男孩不走正途。

他坚持走了正途。他的中产亲戚虽然以他早逝的父母为耻,但好歹帮他找了间学校把他塞了进去。他知道父母是被人谋杀的，于是中学毕业就考进了苏格兰场，前途无量。他一路上往上往前的大路上奔跑，根本不会正眼看那个总是在他生活里若隐若现的金色头发男孩一眼。

可如今,他们却成了彼此在滚滚红尘里从身体到灵魂唯一-的慰藉。从什么时候开始的?他已经忘了。

也许是他被迫辞职的那天，他看清了这个世界的真相。也许是更早的时候，他在一片光明里总是对某种他能感觉到无法理解的黑暗感到不安。

总之，他的世界轰塌时,仿佛海滩潮水落尽，从未位移过的礁岩显露了出来。那块礁岩就是德拉科。

他早就厌倦了这里。如今对人生唯一的期待就是攒够钱，离开这里,去一个没人认识他们的地方。

他太了解德拉科了,德拉科今天要的太深入，似乎只是为了追求极致的肉欲却又突然在神的问题上陷入了纠结。这不对。

他听到德拉科喝了一杯酒又进来。“你今天不对。”

“把你哭了?你不开心?”

“不。你今天就是不对。”哈利站起来，抱住他，没看他的表情,“你可以不告诉我是什么事。”

他们一起躺着,面对面， 沉默了很久。

“你记得那个以前喜欢我但是被我拒绝的男孩吗?”  
“哪个?”  
“有点结巴的那个。”  
“原本是码头工人，受了腰伤然后破产赤贫的那个?”  
“对。他今天在酒吧扫荡里被抓了。”“他们又去扫荡gay bar?"

“嗯。警察看他老实,敲诈他，他不出钱就起诉他同性卖淫。”“为什么不来找我?”

“他的朋友叫我想办法把他弄出来,我先去警局找他，那时候，警察正在把他从上吊的绳子上解下来。  
“死了吗？”

“我不知道。在诊所里。还不知道能不能活下来。”

哈利沉默了一会儿,抚他的头发,“这不是你的错。”

“这当然不是我的错。我只是怕我告诉你，你会难过。”  
他们都不再说话。

他没有流泪,表情空洞，眼神虚浮。哈利知道他想起了跟他们一起在这几条街上长大,却已经永远消失的孩子。这时候没什么语言能安慰到他。他滑下去，但德拉科示意拒绝了。

他揉他的头发，不带任何色情意味地亲吻他的头发和面颊，紧紧把这个精瘦的身体按在自己前胸。

终于德拉科说话了,“你今天那个读书会还有什么有意思的事,刚才没说完?”

哈利放开他，“我跟你说了读书会有一一个伦敦大学的教授来了吗?”

“那我有没有说，他觉得我写得很好?”

“没有。不过我当然知道你写得好。你继续。”

“他说如果这个作者——当然他不知道那就是我，能够认真读一些书，然后再好好写，也许一百年，也许五十年之后，这个名字会和狄更斯放在一起。”

“那他很有眼光，也很诚实。”

“所以，我想去北美，纽约、费城，或者波士顿，都可以。我想去念大学，读文学，也许我能成为一个真正的作家，作品和狄更斯的放在一起,一百年以后的大学生都读我的小说。你在笑,你嘲笑我,你觉得我不会有这一天的，对不对?”

“怎么会笑你呢。我永远不会嘲笑你。永不。”

“还有，我相信一定有一 个 上帝会怜悯和宽恕我们，怜悯我们做过的所有的事。”

德拉科挑眉看他，“你真的相信吗?”

“我相信。"哈利的眼睛晶亮晶亮的，让人无法不相信他的话。

“那我也相信。"德拉科无比疲倦,“快睡吧。天都要亮了。”


End file.
